tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chrysalis Müller
Chrysalis is a young, headstrong German girl in Galaxy Mew Mew and is the third member to join the Galaxy Mews. She was 13 when she first came to the colonies and is 17 in the main story. Her alias is Mew Lunar Dream. About : First Appearance: Chapter 3 - "Aller Anfang ist schwer" :Chrysalis was blinded at the age of thirteen due to a severe head injury she received during the Rush, as she was trying to escape to one of the colony ships with her family. She lived in the colony after the Rush with her parents, who both had jobs tending to the ship. Chrysalis' injury was treated and she eventually healed, though she remained blind. :Meanwhile, her older brother,' Jason', stayed behind to take care of and watch over his sister while their parents worked. At first, Chrysalis was completely dependent on her brother, as blindness was a horrifying new thing for her and she was unsure how to cope or adapt to a lack of sight. But, she soon learned to be more independent and taught herself to do everything even without her vision. She practiced using her hearing and sense of touch to gain spatial awareness of things, and because she was still able to see faint dark shapes, she was more easily guided. After some time, Chrysalis stopped relying on her brother to lead her and became independent. Her stubborn nature, however, shined through as she gained her sense of independence: Chrysalis began refusing help out of desire to prove herself and refrain from seeming weak or helpless, much to Jason's worry. :As she got older, Chrysalis would periodically dream of her life before the colonies, and each dream would be lively and serene. However, for each pleasant one she had, she would have just as many nightmares about the day she and her family rushed to the colonies. Chrysalis deeply feared the feeling of helplessness she felt back then, and hated the memory of losing her control and perception. As much as she tried to ignore it, the nightmares would keep popping up as reminders of her subconscious issues. They did not occur every night, but they were traumatizing to her when they did. :Because of these nightmares, Chrysalis started to lose sleep. The only person in the world she could tell was her brother, who sympathized with and comforted her greatly despite how much she'd changed. While the siblings had their disagreements and fought like any other family, they still very much cared for one another enough to trust each other with personal information. Though Chrysalis refused to let anyone guide her, she did not mind opening up to Jason, whom she still trusted. Becoming a Mew :When Chrysalis was old enough, she decided to get a job to get her mind off of the nightmares. She tried to work with the machines that helped the ship run, but she was denied a place there, as the workers did not think she could do it and wanted to avoid any mishaps. Chrysalis felt that everyone was underestimating her, an aspect of how people perceived her that she found to be an enormous pet-peeve. She believed that if she could prove herself, the workers would let her join their ranks. So, she snuck her way past the boiler rooms, tricking some workers there into thinking she was a new worker, in order to get into the machine rooms. There, she worked at one of the machines that was heavily damaged, using prior knowledge from her father and her hands to feel for what was out of place. Eventually she finished and activated the machine, and when it started up, a few officers in the colony showed up, prepared to arrest her for trespassing. Niji had caught wind of this commotion by listening into a conversation outside of the machine rooms and decided to ask Akio about it. He thought the situation was worth a look and went with her to check it out. :Before Chrysalis could be arrested, Akio took responsibility for her and took the girl in. He explained the situation to her and told Chrysalis how he and Niji thought that she was very impressive doing what she did. When she went home, both Akio and Niji came with her and met Jason. There, Akio offered to take her in and be a part of the team, only admitting that it was for the Mew project when Jason refused to believe his initial lie about making Chrysalis an assistant. :Chrysalis actually declined at first, feeling inadequate for the job.This was contrary to the big deal she made before about being independent and proving her worth. But before she could finalize her decision, Akio told her that, thanks to medical advancement in the colonies, he could give her sight back, if she really wanted it. Moreover, he offered it for no cost—she could have her sight back without becoming a Mew, if she wanted to see that badly. Chrysalis hesitated at first, but the thought of getting her sight back led her thoughts and she joined the team. She talked about it with her brother, but ultimately agreed to go through with it and was left in the hands of Akio. Chrysalis was first given surgery to give her sight back. She was extremely grateful to Akio for restoring it to her, and she let him transform her into a Galaxy Mew. Chrysalis was then on known as Mew Lunar Dream, and with training, was ready to fight the monsters on Earth—something that not even she could have ever dreamed of. Personality :Chrysalis is rather sarcastic and cocky at times, and has trouble learning to hold her tongue. She's very headstrong and stubborn in nature, but she is also very courageous and brave. While she is brash and bold, she is also loyal to those who earn her trust and respect. While she seems rough and crude to many, Chrysalis is actually the most compassionate of the team and takes care of her own. :She may not always treat people with the utmost respect, but she does know when to straighten up and act like an adult. She is typically unafraid to criticize others, even friends, so there will be times where she grows annoyed by her teammate's behaviors or make fun of them for something, but she never intends to be genuinely mean-spirited. Though initial reactions to her are typically uncomfortable, people who stick by her learn to know the difference between her being assertive, and her being a genuine jerk. Mew Form Snow Quail.jpg Ice (AnnikaDoll).png Gravity (AnnikaDoll).png Moon (AnnikaDoll).png :Infused with the DNA of a White-tailed Ptarmigan, Chrysalis, as Mew Lunar Dream, harnesses the power of the moon and can manipulate ice and gravity through her weapon. She uses the Cosmic Bow against her foes with force, attacking her enemies with Ribbon Lunar Strike, in which she may fire a weighted arrow to pierce her enemies, or one infused with the power of ice to freeze them. Chrysalis is able to fly, but not for very long periods of time and not at very high altitudes. :Being so quick-paced in her fighting style, she incorporates flight as often as possible in order to swoop in for attacks, or to dodge blows aimed at her. She is also strong despite her frail-looking physique—she is able to carry the weight of each individual Mew on her team, sometimes two at a time, and she packs quite a punch when she physically attacks an enemy. Relationships Akio Fujioka :Upon first meeting with him, Chrysalis acted very harsh, prude, and overall rude towards Akio. She was unsure on whether to trust him, and his constant generosity was almost annoying to her because she felt he was undermining her potential. But as she matured and grew to understand her responsibility and her team, Chrysalis took on a more mature attitude around Akio and listened to him when he had something to say. She began to trust him more and grew to appreciate his kindness, similarly to her brother's. Chrysalis takes great care to do everything he tells her by the letter. It's mostly due to her gratefulness for what Akio had done, but also because he reminds her of her father and she respects him greatly. However, she still tends to let her dominant, proud nature show around him at times, though he is still very patient with her. Niji Harada :Chrysalis thinks of Niji as a good friend and a girl that she can really talk to, and given that she has always been surrounded by her brother, Niji's friendship is the greatest breath of fresh air. So, she stuck to Niji like glue, glad to have gotten to know someone willing to put up with her and share a good laugh. Though Niji is more emotionally responsible than Chrysalis, she is clearly someone who understands her tastes, so they connect fairly well. The two usually stick together when trouble arises and are usually the first to react to danger, typically always fighting together when they can. And while they do get along quite well as friends, Chrysalis does have to rely on Niji to keep her in check, especially because her stubborn personality can sometimes get the better of her, and Niji always wants to prevent it from affecting her or the others. Hikari Yamamoto :Chrysalis likes Hikari at times, but she gets awfully annoyed and impatient whenever she displays timidness, fear or hesitation, often harmlessly teasing her about it after any battles (which can, of course, lead to arguments). This is especially common in the beginning of their relationship. Being someone who values straightforwardness and action, it is unthinkable to Chrysalis that someone like Hikari can exist. However, this attitude is often kept in check when she witnesses the capacity of bravery that Hikari actually has. While initially Chrysalis is easily annoyed by her teammate, she comes to greatly respect her for the things she does, such as working with her issues instead of letting them consume her. Chrysalis watches over Hikari and teaches her how to do some things that she had to teach herself to get by when she was blind. She watches over Hikari quite often, treating her as a sort of sister. Though she pokes fun at and reprimands the young girl, she also knows when to step in and aid or comfort her. Hotaru Kojima :Chrysalis thinks that Hotaru hangs around a little too often and that she can get a little annoying at times, but she’s happy to help her whenever she needs it and give her advice. Chrysalis respects that she has a strong spirit, but is also unaccustomed to dealing with children and finds it difficult to handle her at times, especially when they first meet and are barely starting to know each other. The duo will typically get into arguments at times over small things, as they both have a tendency to become argumentative and stubborn, but otherwise Chrysalis will accept her teammate and friend and get along well with her. Chrysalis knows that even though Hotaru is a bit immature, she is still able to shape up and take her responsibility as a Mew seriously. Nexus :Nexus and Chrysalis tend to treat each other with respect and admiration in some moments, but can argue for a while if pushed, due to both having a strong personality and always willing to stand by their beliefs, The difference between them is that Nexus is more kind and gentle in how she approaches her beliefs while still holding them firm, but Chrysalis is more brash and speaks before thinking. Despite this, Chrysalis confides in the alien girl. She finds her tendency to overcome difficulties, both mental and physical, quite astonishing. Being someone who has struggled with her own past in the form of nightmares and feelings of inferiority, she has something to connect to Nexus with. The two work well together as teammates, and Chrysalis will take great interest in hearing more about Nexus' home planet when she tells her stories. Theme Gallery _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0064.jpg|Chyrsalis, pre surgery _DVD_10_640x480WMV9__0043.jpg|Chrysalis, post surgery _DVD_10_640x480WMV9__0157.jpg MewMint.jpg|Mew Lunar Dream's Cosmic Bow ZakuroMintandIchigo.jpg asded.jpg Chrysalis in a Dress.png|Chrysalis in a dress Chrysalis (Design Tweak).png|Mew Lunar Dream (tweaked design) Hotaru and Chrysalis 2.png|Chrysalis being admired by Hotaru Chrysalis and Niji 001.png|Chrysalis hanging out with Niji Jason and Chrysalis.png|Chrysalis with Jason Hikari and Chrysalis.png|Chrysalis with Hikari Chapter 3- Chrysalis.png|From Chapter 3 Galaxy Mew Mew - Nexus and Chrysalis.png|Chrysalis with Nexus Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Heroes Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Characters Category:Blue Mews Category:White Mews Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Gravity Category:Weapon Users: Physical